My Obsession
by AvisGold128
Summary: Why has Draco Malfoy gone off the deep end? Well.. He is a Black by blood. Dark Draco. Dark Themes. DMxHG, DMxHGxOther,Not for those who like fluffy dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**I plan on continuing A Haunting but I decided to start something else.. I wanted to make a darker Draco Malfoy. So if you love fluffy loveable Draco.. just skip this. It will contain some taboo things such as Voyeurism and Non-Consensual sex. No this doesn't mean rape. It just means Hermione may be under the influence or too intimated to say no. **

* * *

Hermione was never one to dwell on the past; it usually ended in heartache and pain. She had her moments where she could think back fondly of her friends and family, and not break down in tears. They were rare but they were existent.

As she swirled her wine, a white wine_- and not a very good one either_, she thought of life before _him_.

Her life had been wonderful until shortly after the fall of Voldemort. All of the previous seventh year students had been invited back to Hogwarts to continue their studies. Of course Harry and Ron fought tooth and nail to be excluded, but with a little help from Ginny they both had been persuaded to reconsider.

Hermione had been a little hesitant about going back, especially since she would have to share a common room with her ex-boyfriend but those thoughts were immediately extinguished when Ron brought Lavender Brown to the burrow for a family dinner.

Although Hermione still cared deeply for Ron, they had both agreed that their relationship would never be able to move past friendship. They didn't have the same charisma Harry and Ginny had. They were better off as friends and it suited them both completely.

The letter had stated that although there were few seventh year students last year, they still had their head boy and head girl, and there would be no need for two sets. So this year they would be bossed around by a younger set of students. Lovely.

All of her hard work and dedication resulted in absolutely nothing. She was no longer able to be a Head Girl and although the fall of Voldemort brought peace and understanding to the Wizarding World, they still viewed muggleborns as a novelty. She may have fought alongside Harry Potter, but most of the glory went to Harry and Ron.

She could find a job right out of Hogwarts if she scored high on her NEWTs but it still wouldn't be grand as her best friends' positions. She was absolutely sure they both would be Aurors, and not just any Aurors, ones who could fight immediately without having to do the necessary time as a paper pusher.

She knew it would take a huge event in the pureblood community to even push those old coots into believing muggleborns could be viewed as the same.

Kings Cross Station had been busy as always, even more so now that there were going to be an extra year of students. There were mothers screaming, much like Molly used to, that their children had forgotten something. The students were catching up with their fellow students or rushing to get a good compartment.

Most people stopped and stared, or moved aside quickly once the Golden Trio stepped through. Of course Ron and Harry got the occasional autograph request; the same couldn't be said for Hermione.

Hermione let a huff of air escape her lips; she was irritated at the two boys. Although deep down she knew it wasn't their fault, it still hurt. She watched as Ron took a picture with a rather large breasted woman, at least Lavender looked like she was about to have a coronary.

Suddenly there was a pressure on her, the type you get when you know people are watching you intently. Hermione looked around the station full of people until her eyes found the pair gazing back at her. The silver gaze locked with brown and the rest of the station disappeared.

_What was Draco Malfoy doing here? _

She had heard that Draco was acquitted of all crimes during the war, mostly because there were none. True, the boy had taken the dark mark, but he did so under duress and only to save his family. In the end he and his mother had saved Harry, and that was all that mattered.

She had no idea she was staring until Ron jerked her out of her trance. "You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded her head but looked back over at the blonde boy. He was still watching her; or rather he was watching her shoulder where Ron still had his hand placed. Draco's eyes were narrowed and it almost seemed as if he were angry.

Hermione followed Ron and Harry to the train's entrance. She knew she would have to pass Draco just to get inside. It felt as if every nerve was on fire the closer she got to him, and from the look on his face it would appear he was in the same predicament.

Finally they were a mere inches away from each other. The station was so packed the trio had to squeeze around people just to move. Of course this meant Hermione had to press against Draco to move passed him. Harry and Ron were already further up the station, so they wouldn't have to see the altercation that was about to happen.

As she pressed her front against his arm, she tried desperately not to look into his eyes. Of course instead of staying still as one would expect someone to do in this situation, Draco decided to turn so he faced her. Now she was pressed against him, her face mere inches from his. To an outsider this would seem to be an intimate moment shared between two lovers before heading off to school. To those who knew the two, this was the calm before the storm. They were bound to rip each other apart.

Hermione finally allowed her eyes to look up into his. They were darker now; the silver was almost completely gone as his pupil had dilated in lust. His breathing had been coming out in quick puffs against her face, washing over her like a strong Amortentia potion.

Suddenly the whistle blew, allowing the passengers to know they should be boarding. This alarmed Hermione and she jerked her arm quickly. Unfortunately, the arm had been holding onto her trunk handle, sending the trunk straight towards Draco Malfoy's crotch. With a howl of pain he doubled over, grabbing himself to ease the pain.

Hermione stood there in shock, his screeching had caused a large number of people to gather around them. One of the members of the Golden Trio had attacked a Malfoy. The purebloods were shocked and outraged at the scene before them, the rest of the group were trying to hold back snickers.

"Granger.. "

The groan brought Hermione's gaze back to Draco. He was now looking up at her in pain and…anger. Gone were the lust and longing, she was so fucked.

"Malfoy.. I didn't mean.." she tried to stutter out. He was furious, that much she knew.

With a sound that could almost be called a whimper, Draco stood eye to eye with Hermione. Of course this meant he was still leaning over somewhat. No one expected him to be at full recovery right away. He did just take a suitcase full of clothes and books to the groin.

He brought his hand forward, causing Hermione to flinch in fear. Of course he would smack her, she would deserve it, and she probably just made it harder for him to have pureblood spawns later in life.

Instead of the pain she felt pressure. He had grabbed her chin and leaned his head in closely to her ear.

"I will pay you back Granger" he whispered. "I will fuck you so hard you will be unable to walk the next day, but instead of pleasure, I will leave you wanting and in pain. Exactly how you're leaving me right now."

As he lifted his head away from hers, she was sure he would notice she was sheet white. Sure she had had sex before, she and Viktor had made love after her fourth year of Hogwarts. She knew he had wanted more from her; he was after all a lot older than her. After the death of Cedric and Harry's innocence she needed to feel something happy, so she went along with it.

The prospect of having Draco Malfoy between her thighs making love to her was laughable. Of course he wouldn't take it slow and gentle; he was after all known for his hard fucking that left his partner blissfully satisfied. It was the main reason most girls could look beyond his horrible mood swings and temper.

With a wink and a swish of his robes the blonde Slytherin prince disappeared into the train. Leaving behind a stunned bushy haired brunette, and many gawkers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have a Beta.. or anything like that..and I usually try to proofread if I can. Sorry if advance if there are any errors. Thank you for the reviews, and I will try to update a haunting later today!**

* * *

Of course all Hermione could think about at dinner that evening was Draco Malfoy and his interesting form of payback. Why would he want to sleep with her? She wasn't anything special; perhaps it was really payback at Harry for not speaking at his father's trial. Of course Harry spoke at Narcissa's, but not at Lucius'.

Hermione had testified at Draco's trial in his defense, showing her memories of the room of requirement. She had also showed a memory no one else knew of, including Draco. In sixth year she had a habit of spying on people while Ron was busy with Lavender and Harry with the book belonging to the Half Blood Prince.

She had stumbled upon Draco crying to Moaning Myrtle that night in the lavatory. He was crying for his family, for his childhood, for anything and everything. It was then that Hermione vowed to try to make life a little easier for the blonde haired boy. He didn't have a choice in his life, and for that she could feel pity.

Once the hall had been dismissed Hermione noticed she hadn't eaten a single thing. She would have to ask Ron for a chocolate frog later. She was the only one who knew of his secret stash. She had caught him at Honkeydukes before the year began. Once cornered, he cried and told her everything, making her promise she wouldn't tell Seamus and Harry. They would never let him live it down.

Lost in thought she failed to notice the blonde haired boy silently following behind her. It wasn't until she was forcefully yanked into the abandoned girl's lavatory that she realized she was a long way from her destination. Quickly turning she saw Malfoy leaning against the sinks, watching her with his trademark smirk.

"Look Malfoy-"

But before she could say anymore his lips were upon hers. The kiss wasn't sweet or gentle, it was raw and punishing.

A tickling sensation crept up behind her left knee, causing her to open her mouth in a gasp. Never one to take advantage of the opportune moment, Malfoy shoved his tongue into her mouth. His hand left her knee and traveled further up her leg, causing her to try and clamp her legs together.

This was NOT happening, especially not with Draco Malfoy. The git was known for not keeping his promises made in the heat of the moment. Every girl knew to take what Malfoy said to heart. Hermione figured this is what happened when he threatened to fuck her at the station. How wrong she was in her assumption. She knew he had every intention of keeping his promise of unfulfilled need. He would fuck her and leave her wanting.

Malfoy must have sensed her hesitance because as soon as she tensed and tried to close her legs, he was pressing his polished nails into her skin, yanking her legs back further. Her yelp of pain was muffled by his mouth upon hers.

Twisting her head away from his, she gulped much needed air. This was not how she imagined tonight ending up. "Malf—" but she was cut of yet again by his lips. This time however they were attached to her throat, nipping and suckling the skin.

She could feel him between her thighs now, the proof of his excitement of the situation hard against her, his zipper to his pants pressing against her in a delicious way. She couldn't help but let out a moan as he pressed against her harder. He was teasing her, she knew it yet she couldn't help but respond back.

_Did she want Malfoy of all people?_

Of course she didn't want him, he was a git who cursed her with larger teeth and of course introduced her to the lovely word Mudblood.

All thoughts were immediately cut off as his fingers found their way under her Hogwarts uniform skirt. His mouth had traveled lower and was now nuzzling and kissing between her exposed breasts.

_When did he unbutton my shirt?_

"You're mine Granger."

She was startled out of her lust filled haze by those words.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered_. Smooth Hermione._

His normally silver eyes seemed to be diluted with lust; they were darker than she had ever seen them before. His hands had moved to cup her face, the gentle touch contrasting greatly from their previous lust filled grope session moments before.

"You're mine. I've waited for you. I want- no, NEED you. I've craved you for so long, staying up night after night plotting ways to get you in this exact spot." His eyes had lowered and seemed to take in their situation.

She was pressed against the sink, her skirt around her waist, and shirt unbuttoned. Her front-clasped bra was hanging limply around her arms and her body panting with want. She would have let Draco Malfoy fuck her in an abandoned lavatory and not thought twice about it.

His eyes snapped back to hers, causing her to blush.

"I will fuck you Mudblood, in every way. I will have you screaming my name every time I take you. And I will take you many times Granger. My cock will be the only one who will fill you" at this he pushed a finger inside her, causing her to give a soft moan. She didn't dare closer her eyes though. "Of course I will offer the same. If it's monogamy you want I will remain faithful."

Hermione stared at him as if he had just announced he was actually Hagrid's long lost son. Was he seriously talking about dating? They hated each other, the only reason she was currently half naked around him is because it had been so long since a male had shown her any interest. Girls have needs too, and hers weren't being fulfilled. Desperate times called desperate measures.

"Malfoy.. what are you talking about?"

His mouth twitched into a grin, almost as if she were naive child. "Marriage my silly Mudblood." She flinched at the name. "Of course we couldn't tell the Slytherins, that would get back to my parents and we wouldn't want that. Lucius wouldn't be an issue but my Mum would probably throw a fit. Once she's out of the picture we can announce it to the Wizarding World, and everyone will know you're mine."

Hermione sat perfectly still, her mouth agape in horror. _Marriage?_ She thought they were merely going to scratch an itch and then call it a night.

Malfoy wasn't acting like his normal self, something was seriously off. If there is one thing Hermione knew it was Malfoy cared more about his mum than anyone else. The way he was talking was as if he were planning to kill her off in order for them to be together.

And what is with the sudden need to be with her, and kind attitude? Of course he still called her Mudblood, she doubted that would ever change. She needed to stop this immediately before it became a problem.

"I'm not marrying you Malfoy.."

The whole lavatory went eerily quiet; Malfoy had seemed to stop breathing all together. His eyes narrowed and an expression of pure anger came across his face.

"Yes.. you will. You're mine Hermione, and soon I will make you see who you belong to. If I want to bend you over the Gryffindor table in front of potthead and weasel and fuck you until you scream, I can and will. If I want to fuck your arse until I've had my fill there isn't a damn thing you can do, because you're mine. The sooner you understand that the better off you will be. I plan to marry you Hermione, by force if necessary. There is a lot of people out there who will do a marriage bond against the brides will. Especially for a _Malfoy_." He was panting by the end of his rant, his face almost touching hers. All she could see and feel was Draco Malfoy, and it scared the hell out of her.

Everything that just left his mouth was so unlike the pureblood boy she's grown to loathe. Of course she expected him to say to some pureblood snob who was trained to be the little servant wife of the big bad Malfoy, but not to her. She was a Muggleborn witch who brought down his father's leader. She wasn't going to lie down while he rutted against her and claimed her as his own. She was no one's property.

"If you think for one sec—"before she could finish her sentence there was a sound of feet against the lavatory floor. There before her stood Professor Flitwick and Headmistress McGonagall. At their side was none other than the floating Moaning Myrtle.

"I told you they were doing naughty things in my lavatory." She snickered out, before turning it into her trademark pout "Of course they wouldn't invite me.. No one ever invites me" she wailed before heading into her favorite stall to cry.

Hermione crept back into her room as soon as she was dismissed. She had earned herself a week's worth of detention and a stern lecture about using the facilities as a 'breeding ground'. McGonagall herself looked disappointed in her choice of partner, but promised Hermione she wouldn't speak a word of it to Harry and Ron.

After making sure her other two dorm mates were asleep, she shrugged out of her clothing and into her sleepwear. It had been too exhausting of a night and while she should be tired, she couldn't help but want the friction between her legs again.

Her hand crept down between her legs, still wet from her earlier tryst with Malfoy. She tried to bring herself to completion but she knew she would be unable to, she wanted his long skilled fingers, and hers just wouldn't do it anymore.

With a quick scourgify she laid back down and quietly repeated the night in her head until she fell asleep.


End file.
